1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable illumination device particularly in the form of a novelty flashlight which has a plurality of flexible, memory-retaining members for selectively directing a source of light when the flashlight is suspended or supported.
2. Discussion
Portable illumination devices have been made in a variety of shapes and sizes. To a significant degree, known illumination devices are intended to be solely function, and not ornamental. For example, the most common type of known portable illumination device is referred to as a flashlight. As used herein, the term flashlight refers to a portable illumination device which is typically cylindrical in shape and has a bulb and a reflector at one end. The generally cylindrical shape makes it easy to grasp and to place in a pocket or the like, but presents disadvantages if a person needs to illuminate an object with the flashlight and simultaneously use both hands to manipulate the object. Numerous attempts to resolve this problem have been made, each of which present their own disadvantages.
Heretofore, a number of illumination devices have been utilized which, unlike flashlights, are not generally cylindrical. Such illumination devices typically have at least one flat side which permits the device to be rested on a supporting surface and to be pointed in a chosen general direction. Since the exact direction to which the illumination device points is limited by the surface upon which the it rests and a predetermined direction relative to the support surface, it may be difficult to direct these illumination devices in a desired direction. This disadvantage is often overcome by increasing the available light, which increases size, weight and cost of the illumination device. In addition, convenience is also reduced. With other known illumination devices, an adjustable bulb and/or reflector may be provided for selectively directing the light as need. Such known arrangements are generally complicated and expensive.
Another drawback associated with conventional, portable illumination devices is that they are not entertaining and/or attractive in appearance. In this regard, a portable illumination device, such as a flashlight, is of no assistance if it cannot be located at the time it is needed (e.g. during power failure). Since the majority of known devices are not aesthetically appealing, they are stored away in locations that are frequently forgotten. As a result, they cannot be easily located when needed.
One known construction for supporting an illumination device upon a support surface is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,457 to Orr. Orr teaches an illumination device support for use in combination with an illuminating device which has an adjustable light reflector. The support includes a pair of substantially rigid legs which are pivotally attached to a body of the illumination device through a pair of mounting brackets. In use, a source of light produced by the illumination device can be directed by selectively positioning the legs relative to the body. Additional adjustment of the light source is permitted with the reflector. Other known arrangements for adjustably supporting an illumination device upon a support surface are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,706,610 to Roberts and 4,897,768 to Thul.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,530 to Arnold discloses a portable illumination device which is adapted to be suspended both when in use and out of use. The device includes a supporting member in the form of a chain. One end of the chain is detachably connected to a contact member of the lamp by a hook. The other end of the supporting member is passed through an opening in a base cap.
Other known illumination devices, many of which are ornamental, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 641,463 to Muller; 1,842,401 to Hamblet; 2,370,601 to Wimpfheimer et al.; 3,604,914 to Gibson; 4,408,260 to Miedel; 5,434,761 to Lesnick et al.; and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D155,094 to Lewis; D169,393 to Rockmore; D173,704 to Klotz; D175,512 to Klotz; D175,513 to Klotz; D175,514 to Klotz; D176,465 to Klotz; D299,377 to Garcia; and D363,803 to Kelly.